


Mutation

by sniperjoes



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, More to come but the ship is planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperjoes/pseuds/sniperjoes
Summary: A remake and fleshing-out of of my old NT story. Don't read the old one if you don't want spoilers.





	1. Ignorance and Discovery

Since the day she was let into the Inter-Dimensional Police Department, she knew she was strong. Stronger than any mere grunt, she rose through the ranks quickly. Before she knew it, she was being groomed to be the successor of the IDPD. She was like a daughter to the Captain. She had even taken up her code name, ‘Rogue’ as a full-time title. It was a strong name, and much better than the one she could no longer remember.

One day, a call came to Rogue on a walkie-talkie. The call was not a mission, but to tell her that her beloved friend, who she only knew as Operative H, was lost in combat. They did not specify what combat he could have been lost in, as last she heard he had been simply sent on a scouting mission. Nonetheless, she was devastated. She worked harder than ever to forget H, but even the endless mount of paperwork could not take her mind off of it.

One month later, she brought it up to the Captain.

“I can’t get my mind off of Operative H, ma’am.” Said Rogue, sulking in the small seat the Captain had given her.

“What is there to keep your mind on,” the Captain replied from a much larger seat than her own, “when that happened so long ago? It’s done. It is the past. I have given you all the work I can. Perhaps it would be better for you to take a break.” She smiled behind the helmet she never took off.

“Break? No ma’am, there is too much to do here. These people are my family, and I could never leave them here.”

“Correct answer.” The Captain said as guards escorted Rogue out of the room. Rogue sighed inaudibly, and that was that.

Later that night, the alarm rang. She jolted out of bed fully clothed and shot down the stairs to her dispatch point. She never knew where she was going until she was inside the IDPD van.

The van began to drive away with only her in it. She was confused, but maybe it was a chore instead of a mission. The more the auto-piloted van drove, however, the more anxious she got. 

After what seemed like hours, the vehicle stopped. The back door unlocked on its’ own and revealed what looked to be a deserted city. It was snowing heavily, and a metallic scent was filling the air.

She stepped out into the eerie quiet, more on edge than ever. It would have been peaceful, if not for the scenery. Rogue had always liked snow, but the lack of people was nervous. It was almost like nothing lived here.  
Until she heard a garbled yell.

Whirling around, she saw a short figure standing in the snow. The mask, though now filled with green fluid instead of oxygen, was unmistakable. 

“H?”


	2. Deserter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short aftermath leading to life long choices.

H spoke unintelligibly. His eyes, all four of them, were red and angry. He pulled out a large blaster from his pack and aimed it at Rogue. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but growled and fired a large burst of red bullets.

Rogue quickly dodged. She choked down the lump in her throat. She had to remain strong and seemingly fearless, even if she was being hunted by her best friend.

H pulled out a small walkie-talkie from a holster in his belt, and babbled into it. He then flew off, cackling as he did so. 

Rogue heard the familiar sound of backup being teleported to her. Tears were begging to cascade from her eyes, but she shook her head in frustration. Frustration soon turned to anger, and she said nothing as the backup reached her. They tried to soothe her, as they always did, and told her that the Captain will hear about this, and that we'll get him another day.

But Rogue did not want to ‘get’ him. Somebody took her out here, and somebody had to had known he was out here. H probably waited for days, weeks, months before he finally lost it.   
Nobody did anything, and she saw that nobody would do anything for her.

She ran away from the backup, away from the city, away from everything. Tears finally spilled from her eyes. With heavy breaths, she spoke into her walkie-talkie.

“Captain. I know you can hear me. I know you brought me here. And I want to let you know, that this is all your fault.”

Moments later, IDPD minions swarmed her, flailing their guns and forcing her further away from the city.

She incapacitated every one of them, so they would not call for more help, and continued to run.


	3. Away from Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the desert.

Away from the city. Away from the caves. Away, away, away. Down past the scrapyard, over the sewers, until finally Rogue became too tired to run. She stopped in a desert, as ever expansive and lonely as the city. Her tears had long since dried, and now she just felt empty.

Since she was a little girl in her home dimension, she had wanted to be a member of the IDPD. It had been like home to her. Now, she saw, that the Captain had tried to dispose of her. The Captain, despite what she had said, always seemed to dismiss Rogue as another underling.

How could she have been so stupid, so unaware? Her eyes began to water again, and she wiped the wetness away with a sandy glove. 

She stood there for what seemed like hours, and next time she looked up at the sky, she could see night starting to fall. She went to go find a shelter.

She walked until it was almost impossible to see. She figured she should give up here, or maybe bury herself in the sand for safety, until she heard something.

It was singing. Not very refined singing, but singing nonetheless. 

She followed it, thinking it was a hallucination caused by the quiet of the desert. Maybe it would lead her elsewhere. Maybe she would find food. Maybe she would die. She did not know. 

Marching onward towards the sound, steps falling in line with the beat, Rogue came upon a small cave. She stepped inside. 

Rogue felt someone breathing down her neck, and then a blunt object pound against her head.

She passed out and fell onto the floor.


End file.
